User talk:RA2/Archive 4
It's not me I swear, someone else is doing it. I've got that question on my page as well. Pkmn Trainer 20:01, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Then I suggest you change your password, and fast. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:17, April 17, 2011 (UTC) It was me sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry --'Regards CBM' 22:02, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Combat Robot Hall of Fame Should we take those links out? Pkmn Trainer 12:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :What links? If you mean the links to Run Amok's website then no, they serve as a citation. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Pictures I am sorry for the photos on the Pussycat and Wheely Big Cheese pages, I admit the Pussycat photo wasn't of the best quality, but I genuinely thought that the Wheely Big Cheese photo was, as the previous photo was of it in the Semi-Finals, battle scarred, whereas the photo I added was of it before fighting. Despite my view, I've changed the photo back anyway. Plus, are you likely to add any more Robot Arena 2 videos on Resetti's Replicas? We really enjoy them. Datovidny (talk) 17:51, April 21, 2011 :Thanks for fixing Wheely Big Cheese for me. I preferred the version we had because it emphasizes the enormous length of the robot, which you can't see from a front-on view. I'm planning on doing more videos at some point, I need 2 more weeks minimum because of school and stuff but I do have ideas. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:57, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Run Amok What was his problem? Pkmn Trainer 18:26, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :When I say "citation" I don't mean the kind that the police give out, I mean a footnote for "list of references used" RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Toon Ganondorf Did you get my previous message regarding the incorrectly unsigned comment on Toon Ganondorf's page? I would appreciate it if it was formatted correctly.-- 13:12, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Series 5 I can't see why there isn't enough interest. In my eyes, Series 5 was as rigged and as unfair as Series 4. Oh well, shame really. Pkmn Trainer 14:36, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :It's not just series 5; I simply have no interest in any fantasy battles whatsoever at this time. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:24, May 9, 2011 (UTC) No, I mean all users in general, including you. Pkmn Trainer 19:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :There seems to be a general lack of interest in the Arena forums at this time, so I don't think any fantasy championship would be particularly well supported right now. Christophee (talk) 13:29, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::You are welcome to make your own here User:Pkmn Trainer/Redone Series 5. Just won't be a community thing. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 23:42, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Block Never mind, expired now anyway.-- 15:16, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Robot Arena 2 Hello RA2, Really enjoying the 'No Wins Championship' btw. We've just bought Robot Arena 2 for the PC, we'd like to know 3 things if that's ok; 1. How do you get robots that competed in the televised wars? Do you build them yourself or is there some software that we need to buy for them? 2. How do you get the arenas that you've used recently? Like the real arena, the ones with a low arena wall. Do you have to download them too? 3. How do you make a decent flipper? Ones powerful enough to throw other robots out of the arena. Ones that appear like a panel of the robot's armour. Would really appreciate the help. Cheers in advance. Datovidny 20:34, May 25, 2011 (UTC) That's great! Robot Arena 2 is a fantastic game that's brought me years of enjoyment. I'll answer your questions as best I can but first, let me start off with some general stuff. There is a lot of additional Robot Arena 2 content and all of it is free, BUT you should not tinker with the files unless you really know what you're doing, and even then NEVER change anything in the Robot Arena 2 folder itself - copy/paste the folder and do experiments on the new copy. Get really familiar with how all the stuff in the folder affects the game's perofrmance. Correct me if I'm wrong but you're playing an unmodified version with no downloaded content added yet? We call that the "Stock" version and I recommend you get really familiar with it and how the components work before you start adding modifications. The Stock AI is considered laughably easy to beat, don't make the mistake of getting too big a head just because you can beat them. There exists a major fan-made overhaul to the game called DSL. It changes existing components, adds a ton of new ones and changes the physics heavily. Bots you built in Stock will still work, but they will perform very poorly because of the changes in game mechanics. It's almost a completely different game and it can feel very overwhelming so don't rush into it. Most players keep a copy of Stock Robot Arena 2, a copy of Robot Arena 2 with DSL installed and a duplicate RA2-DSL for testing out modifications. DSL is much more flexible for mods than stock is. There is a forum, '''gametechmods.com that I highly recommend you join. Anyone who's anyone in the Robot Arena 2 goes there, and directing your Robot Arena 2 related questions there is the best way to get help. Make separate accounts, it'll be easier to stand out as individuals that way; just be sure to relay to me the usernames you plan on taking before you register, I'll need to vouch for the "1 computer 2 accounts" situation so that you both get the all-clear. A question for you - do you know how to use a zip-file program like 7zip, winzip, or winrar? Get familiar if you're not, you'll need to use it to download additional content. Now, let me answer your questions: 1) You got it right, the replicas I use were all built from scratch and hand-painted. I'm not offering mine for download but DSL comes with some very finely made replicas of a lot of big name robots (incidentally the ones made by the DSL crew are the ones I refuse to build) 2)Both come with DSL. I have a special copy of the Robot Wars Arena with the Floor Flipper and Dropzone turned off but the rest of the hazards on - that's what I use in my videos and I can send it to you once you've got DSL up and running. 3) Though there are no arenas that offer OOTA's in Stock, I've found that 2 DDT Bursts is the minimum needed for heavyweights. In DSL, JX's are the equivalents of DDT's, again two should be sufficient. There's the Beta Geared motor - one is powerful enough to OOTA all but the heaviest of heavyweights. Some people will tell you to try the Judge Burst or the T-Minus snapper but I don't recommend them, they glitch out very often in combat and in my experience are more frustration than they're worth. Hope this helps. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:30, May 25, 2011 (UTC) We have followed the link to gametechmods.com, but we are unsure how to 'unzip' a file. We plan to regiter with only one account between us, did you still want to know the username? Thanks a lot for your help. Datovidny (talk) 10:15, May 28, 2011 :I'm going to be honest, people are going to find it strange that you're two different people on one account. There are several other pairs of brothers like yourselves with separate accounts, so I'm very strongly recommending that course of action. But if you're fixed into your decision to make one account for both of you then no you don't have to give me your desired username RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :To unzip a file, open it with your zip-file program (Winrar is the one I recommend, it's free to download and can handle rar's and zip's). If the folder has a person's name or a pack name, open it up, but if the folders share their names with Robot Arena 2 folders don't open them. Select the folders and press "extract to..." on the upper menu and you'll be prompted to find your Robot Arena 2 directory. For most people it's C:/Program Files/Infogrames. From there, select but don't open the appropriate Robot Arena 2 folder (as I mentioned before, set aside a copy of RA2 for which you don't make any modifications, that way you'll always have a backup in case you mess something up) and press ok. The files in the Zip will automatically go to their desired places, say yes every time it asks you if you'd like to overwrite. That should make you good to go. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) We've tried downloading the NO_CD v1.0 patch as suggested by the instructions to download DSL v2.0, and from that, a few components and DSL v2.0 itself, but with absolutely no success. Is there any advice you could give us, if not don't worry. Datovidny 11:07, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :You don't want the NO_CD patch, you want the v1.3 NVidia Fix for CD version. Download that, then download DSL 2.0, then download DSL 2.1. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers, Ideal Datovidny (talk) 19:54, May 29, 2011 :Sorry for bothering you again, but we've encountered more problems, whenever we try and 'extract to' files using Winrar, it comes up with a number of problems saying that the files are inaccessible or "the system cannot find the specified path", is there a specific version of Winrar that we should use? At the moment we are using English 64bit. Datovidny 17:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :: When it asked you for a location did you manually find the Robot Arena 2 folder or did you copy/paste the "c:/Prorgramfiles.....etc" from above? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) We manually located the program folder. Datovidny 07:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry, other than the solution above I really have no idea. You should post your query on Gametechmods, there are a lot of people there who are more tech-savvy than I. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:18, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers for your help, we'll let you know if anything happens. Datovidny 18:51, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Two things, a) Great no-wins championships, pity we were cheeing on Shapeshifter in the final :P and b)We've finally got DSL working on our PC :D Thanks so much for your help, really appreciate it. Datovidny 13:47, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks guys, I'm glad you liked it. As much as I love a good underdog story, isn't the competition just as thrilling when the small-town rookie gets a disappointment? Please post some more on Gamtechmods, like a showcase perhaps or a full-length introduction thread. I hope you don't think I was being cold for not replying to your other post sooner - a glitch in the forum's code prevented Advanced Users from posting in that section. But anyways, make yourselves known. If you conduct yourselves in a polite and knowledgable manner, you'll make lots of friends. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:05, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hey RA2, sorry to keep bothering you like this but we're having a bit of trouble downloading robots onto our pc, any advice? Plus what are the 'SmartArea@ components used for on the game? Cheers in advance. Datovidny 11:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :One more thing, it may be a late request but it's David's birthday on the 20th July, is there any possibility of doing a 'Resetti's Replicas' battle with his favourite robots (if you have them) please? It would mean a lot to him, but I haven't said anything to him, so don't worry if you don't want to do it. Cheers from Tony Datovidny 11:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm assuming you want the robots listed in the userbox? Of those I can do S4 Gravedigger, Fat Boy Tin, Ming Dienasty, S3 Diotoir, and Six Pac; that's 5 but only 4 robots can be in the arena at once, which one would you like to omit? As for the Smartarena@ components, I've never heard of those before, sorry. Maybe ask around on Gametechmods. I haven't seen you posting there besides that short introduction, you should post more. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :I've been fairly busy lately and my brother's been doing exams so can't contribute as much, of the 5 robots, could you please omit 6 Pac, the other 4 will be great. Thank you so much. Datovidny 08:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Dutch Robot Wars- Series 1 Do we have a more accurate broadcast date for Series 1 of the Dutch Wars? --Matt(Talk) 10:15, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Badges/Awards Hello, and first of all, thank you ever so much for my award, I feel like my work has all been worth it. On that subject, and please don't take this as me being arrogant and overstepping the mark but I wanted to know if I was eligible for badges for my work on the various Judges. I have created and expanded as far as I can pages for Mat Irvine, Eric Dickinson, Adam Harper and Martin Smith, all pages fairly high up on the Wanted Pages list. Thank you in advance Matt(Talk) 18:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :As long as the reminders are infrequent, and you realize that the true reward is is sharpening and improving your writing & communication skills (I can attest to that; I've gone from a B to A average in essay-writing over the past few years), then no I don't have a problem with badge inquiries. I'm working on a video at the moment but I'll look into those pages later tonight though. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) ::I assume that I did not qualify for the badges then? Do you have any tips for improvement, based on what I did/didn't do? --Matt(Talk) 16:57, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::The information you provided was very good, but the bio's didn't have much relation to Robot Wars or robotics in general. What I'm looking for is a focus on their most significant accomplishments/projects in the scope of Robot Wars (before or after the show is fine), and if possible, how they got chosen to be judges. Don't delete what you have, just add that sort of info in. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:12, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Its amazing that you say that, RA2, I've had the same transformation. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 14:39, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Cheers for the Birthday Present Sorry I've been away from the wiki for so long, but I'm glad that I logged on tonight, I saw the clip, loved the choice of robots, at least someone saw my profile images, just a shame the battle was over so quickly. I decided it would be fitting for me to just make an edit on the page of the winner. Cheers again. Datovidny (talk) 21:48, July 24, 2011 Series Arena Sub-pages Sorry to bother you RA2, but I have finished the trial page you requested, and have received no feedback as of yet. Please have a look here Cheers Matt(Talk) 07:12, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't respond because I wasn't sure if you were done, but don't worry I was keeping track. Anyways, that looks fabulous; I'll support it becoming a page. Do you have that sort of info on the other series' arenas? Not every series mind you just pages for the most major overhauls. :On another note I like your writing pieces, you're getting real good at them. A little clarifier regarding one point; it was by personal choice not copyright issues that the legends from Battlebots (Biohazard, Vlad, etc) didn't compete in Robot Wars (RW had become a little stigmatized in the States). 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:11, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you for the kind words about the writing pieces, and also for the support for my request for Promotion. Thanks also for the information regarding the Battlebots. So, you would like articles for the Series 1-2 arena, the Series 3 arena, the Series 4 arena and then the Extreme 1-Series 7 arena, rather than an article for each seperate series? In that case, what would you want the articles to be named? Matt(Talk) 13:26, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh and before I forget, can I get your views on my Derek Foxwell page, also on the sandbox? I'm not sure if it's article worthy, and I doubt I can expand it majorly either. Matt(Talk) 13:29, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::The series 2 arena was changed enough to merit a standalone page, as was the Series 3. I'll see what infor I can get Beyond that I'm not entirely sure how much was changed between series; even between 4 and 5 the only additions were new hazards. I'll look into it because there's a possibility thatmajor changes took place between series 6 and 7 due to the changing of set locations. I suppose the pages could be called "Robot Wars Arena (Series _)," linked from the main arena page. ::: Derek Foxwell's page looks good; you can go ahead and make it a page. ::: Also another trivium about your lists; the real reason for Razer's high seedings in Series 4 and 5 was because of how recognizable it was. The event with the most viewers worldwide was as you probably guessed, the World Championship. So high were the expected worldwide viewerships that they were the only RW events (besides Series 7) to offer a cash prize. That's why all the World Championship competitiors (who won at least one battle) got preferential seeding; Razer having won both made out like a bandit. I don't know if that makes your opinion of the producers any higher, but I thought I'd at least show you why it was a rational business decision. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I didn't notice this message earlier. Again, thank you for the trivia, and, as with many of the things mentions on my list, I will stick by my views that, because something is commercially justified, doesn't make it just in the eyes of those who were wronged. ::::Regarding the arena pages, I think I will make a page for Series 1, for Series 2, for Series 3, for Series 4-5 and Extreme 1, and Series 6/7 + Extreme 2. This raises the question of what to name it, because the obvious names could look messy once you start with the Series-spanning pages. I will wait for your advice before posting anything up. Obvious naming choices for me appear to be First Arena, Second Arena etc. but that could be too generic Matt(Talk) 11:26, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :I'll get back to you on that. I don't think it's the worst thing in the world to use "Spanning" names but you're right it's at least worth pondering over a better name. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:12, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Personally I'd probably stick with the spanning names, but if anyone can come up with any better names then I'll be happy to support them. Christophee (talk) 13:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) References Hi RA2, as you've seen I'm working on a page on Robotic Combat History, which requires a more than average amount of references. For this, I need to know how do you reference the same thing twice, without it coming up as a whole new reference. If that was too vague, simply, how do I get two 1 reference tags? Thanks Matt(Talk) 11:00, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Place . -- 11:11, August 17, 2011 (UTC) (This is actually 83.147.131.249, but he is holidaying in Manchester) ::Hi there, thanks for the response, but it fires back with "Cite error: Invalid tag. Tag has more than one name associated with reference." Matt(Talk) 12:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::I know how to do it on Wikipedia, but I'm not sure whether we have the same templates on here to make it work. I'll take a look in a minute. Christophee (talk) 13:32, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Robot Arena 2 Hi Resetti Do you anywhere to get RA2 in England?? Thanks Shayfan :I'm only sharing this with you because you're in England and can't obtain a copy legally. Follow this link, and click on "STOCK RA2 1.4" http://gametechmods.com/forums/index.php?action=profile;u=3076. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:08, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Copies of RA2 are available on Ebay etc. and work on UK computers. Trust me, I have one. Matt(Talk) 18:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, you can definitely buy the game on eBay or Amazon. I also have a legal copy that works on UK computers. Christophee (talk) 13:01, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to continue this post, but the Stock RA2 1.4 thread doesnt work, and the all the sellers on eBay don't ship to Europe. Any other suggestions--Shayfan 16:56, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Not sure what you many by "Doesn't work." I tried it a few seconds ago and it look like it's working just fine. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:05, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, its fine now. I managed to work out how to unzip it. Oh, and please could you give me a bit of help about the wiring. I can't seem to be able to do it.--Shayfan 09:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) : To make the bot turn, use an analog control, and wire all the wheels as "Positive axis: spin clockwise, Negative axis: Spin counter clockwise." To give the bot forward and reverse wire the all wheels on the right side as "Clockwise/counetrclockwise" and all the wheels on the left side as "counterclockwise/clockwise." The on/off switch control isn't useful for AI'd bots, so just use a standard button for every kind of weapon. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:11, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, mate. Just a few more questions seen as though you're a bit of an expert. 1. Is there a way that you can make your user made bots fight each other, without having to control them yourself? Is that how you do your replica battles? 2. How to do you paint robots with using the rubbish paint shop tools. i.e. Your Blackdevil Warzone and Ruf Ruf Dougal replicas look impossible to paint using the paint shop, so how did you do it? Cheers --Shayfan 11:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) : 1. Yes, I have AI'd them. Here's a guide that will teach you how : http://gametechmods.com/RA2wiki/index.php?title=How_to_AI_your_bot :2. In the paint shop, you click the "Exprot paint job" button and leave the "export current template" box unchecked, the game will make a texture sheet for you in the Custom Textures" folder. It's a BMP fle that you can edit in pretty much any picture editing program, including Paint. Each of those green polygons represents a side of your bot's chassis, and only the stuff you draw inside the green polygons will show up on your bot. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the link, buddy, but I think i'll leave my bots to fighting computer bots. Technical stuff is like a foreign language to me. Now I'm off to try to make my heavyweight champions, Maori and Maximoose, look a bit more fearsome using your painting tips!--Shayfan 20:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again, but i'm kind of struggling with build a horizontal spinner bot. You see, i'm trying to build a Scorpion replica, but I can't get any of the spin motors to get in a position wear its possible to mount vertical spinner--Shayfan 20:00, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :You can click on the green dots to change the orientation of the component, that should give you the means to make a vertical spinner. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:39, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Cheers mate, some other questions. Is it possible get a rounded chassis, like Barberous or Mr Punch. Another chassis question, can you start the wedge higher up, but then have a flat bit at the bottom, like Chaos or X-Terminator. And can you get a big flipper, like you Project Two, or Spawn Again. Thanks --Shayfan 15:09, October 12, 2011 (UTC) The Arena D'oh! Sorry RA2, I completely forgot. As you can see, I've been asking around various contributer's pages about kick starting the arena forum again (see User talk:CrashBash, User talk:Datovidny, User talk:Christophee etc.) If you are interested, just drop me a line on my talk page, along with a comment on whether you would like to scrap the redone series 3 and start afresh, or continue with it. Cheers Matt(Talk) 15:21, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, that's fine. Would you prefer to call off the tournament altogether, in favour of a better, more interesting competition? Matt(Talk) 15:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : I have no objection to you & whoever else is interested continuing where it left off. But yeah, if you can think of a more exciting tournament let me know. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) ::The first battles are now up, if you want to check them out. Matt(Talk) 09:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) GoldenFox Could you please have a word with GoldenFox about his posting in the arena. I have now removed five of his contributions, and twice he has ignored my polite requests to stop. I believe you know him, so could you do something about it please. Thanks. Matt(Talk) 17:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Sure Thing RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:08, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Wars 2 Hey there RA2, could you drop me a line regarding the precise arrangement for Wiki Wars 2. If you have other plans, like you suggested you might, I am more than willing to take the tournament on, but I am no replica master so I propose things as thus. You create and send me the replicas, along with a copy of your components folder. I'll then work out the various texture issues, and run the competition to coincide with the fourth anniversary celebrations. To clarify, I own a bought, not downloaded, copy of Robot Arena 2, patched to DSL 2.1, and a copy of Fraps to record it on. I'll run a few trials, as I've never run an AI'd competition before, but I think I'm up to it. Thanks. Matt(Talk) 14:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the offer Matt, I really appreciate it. Have you learned to Bot-File-Edit, and duplicate components (just the bare bones both cases)? Those are the two most important techniques for untangling the mess of my copy of Robot Arena 2. If we can push this forwards or backwards to that it coincides with my break, I would be able to help a lot more. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you really mean by bot-file editing, if you could be more specific it would help. As for component duplicating, I'm by no means a boss, but I can certainly do the 'bare bones'. Like I said, I am more than willing to help, to make this part of the fourth anniversary celebrations. Matt(Talk) 16:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Just read your post on the wiki wars thread. That's fine if that's the way you want to play it, you are far more important to this competition than me, but if you want me to do it, I can do it in more 'real time'. Matt(Talk) 16:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) RA2 Orbit Angle How do I move the camera when it is Orbit? Because when I am in Orbit I try every thing on the keyboard and I'm still at the same spot and can only turn around. What do I do? RWfan 04:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Hit f10 and you'll get a camera that's a lot more flexible than Orbit. You can move it in all three dimensions with the mouse. To shift the camera, hold the right mouse button down, to rotate, hold the left button down. You can also zoom with the mouse wheel. It takes some getting used to if you've become accustomed to using obrit, but it is much better than Orbit because you can get absolutely any camera angle you want. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 05:01, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I'd Tried pressing F10 but still won't allow me to shift the camera RWfan 21:51, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :It might only work i nthe Robot Wars Arena. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:23, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Mega Hurts replica I posted a link for Mega Hurts next to my entry on the forum page. As for Terror Bull, I had to change the flipper because it couldn't get underneath anything. I still need to skin the bull's head and I will post a link for Terror Bull when I'm done. The Samster 17:08, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Samster, that upload site is terrible, use mediafire. Also, Christophee and Datovidny both couldn't install it on their games (game crashed) so could you upload it with all components used? Matt(Talk) 17:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure about Christophee, but with Datovidny, I forgot to put a component in the file. That problem has now been solved. The Samster 17:32, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I never actually tried to install it on my game, so that's obviously a misunderstanding. Also, RA2, are you planning to create a preview video letting people know about the upcoming tournament? You could do that around the time you film the battles so we can all have a look at the different entries before the tournament begins. Christophee (talk) 15:53, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I can pair them together randomly to get some fight footage - it'll show the robots in action but have no bearing on the actual results, so there won't be spoilers. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:47, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::I was just thinking of doing a statsheet for each robot with the picture in the background like you did before, but if you want to show some battle footage of each robot then that would be great too. Christophee (talk) 14:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::The links for the replicas are up on the forum page next to their entry.The Samster 20:14, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello, i am so sorry for the long response, i found the pictures in a magazine Replica Series Hey Resetti, have you ever though about doing a series with your replicas? I think it would be brilliant--Shayfan 18:47, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :Possibly, I certainly have enough to make another 96-bot tournament. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:10, December 3, 2011 (UTC) That is a great idea in my opinion, hope you manage it. Just a suggestion but, had you thought about seeding any robots? If you do, it could be those that have won competitions that you've already done? And out of interest, how many replicas do you have in total? Datovidny 16:49, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Robot Arena 2, Again Hi Resetti, I really enjoyed watching your last championship, looking forward to your next. I've now uploaded RA2, DSL v2.1 and many extras onto my laptop and it's working brilliantly. I have 3 queries however; 1) Is it possible to 'Automate' robots created in the bot lab? Is that what the 'Smartzone' components are for? 2) How can you change the colour of components in the bot lab? (eg Turning the PC monitor from Grey to Yellow) and 3) How do you record battles on your PC and upload them onto youtube? Because we've no experience with this. Thanks in advance for any help you can give. Datovidny 16:40, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Sure no problem, good to hear that things are working out. What you call automation, we refer to as AI'ing (Artificial Intelligence) 1) This is a very good guide to basic AI'ing http://gametechmods.com/forums/index.php/page,page3951.html. all bots except spinners and rammers need a smartzone. One thing not covered in the guide is that you must specify 'invertible':false if your bot has a srimech, and that the ai's that originally came with the game (DriectionalSpinner, Spinner, Chopper, Flipper, Poker, Rammer, Whipper, Pusher) will not recognize the Srimech command. 2) This is a very good guide to skinning/duplicating comkponents. One thing he doesn't mention though, is that you can skip the compile/decompile step if all you're doing is changing the bmp name; all you have to do is give the duplicate component's BMP a name that has the same number of characters as the old one. 3) I use Fraps; it's not free but the quality of its recordings far surpasses any of the freeoptions I've tried. Hope this helps. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:54, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your help, but Starcore doesn't work on my PC, so I can't do any AI'ing. I'll stick to what I've got, and I'll see about Fraps, cheers for your help. Datovidny 20:27, December 4, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to download Starcore to AI, the DSL AI is equally good for modding. Can you rollback your game to how it was before you had Starcore? What exactly did you do? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:39, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Terror Bull and Mega Hurts Hey RA2, just a quick note to ask, has The Samster's replicas properly worked on your computer? Just interested. Matt(Talk) 21:35, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :I have Terrro Bull, still need Mega Hurts, I don't suppose it's already posted and I've overlooked it? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC) *'The Samster' - Mega Hurts LT - has made (Download:http://www.mediafire.com/?sr3eephuytc4be0, AI file (includes AI for Terror Bull): http://www.mediafire.com/?35ndtkeehxce79b) ::Direct from the thread. Matt(Talk) 23:40, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Excellent. That's all of them then. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:52, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Badges I am sorry for making a bit of a error there, I haven't read anything about this phasing, I merely heard a word from Storm2. I do understand, as it stops decision making relating to the matter controversial, I'll be honest when I say that I've been cheated out of badges in the past, like with Hammer & Tong, where one minor edit from Middle Eye after one major edit from me got him a badge. Once again, sorry for my error and looking to see if any action had been taken after hearing the rumour from Storm2. Datovidny (talk) 17:32, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Awards I've read the discussion of the admins on the matter of phasing out badges, I felt unsure if I was allowed to post my opinion on that talk page, as only admins had. As explained above, I'm fully on board with phasing out badges, but out of curiosity, will this also include the phasing out of Awards too? Datovidny (talk) 11:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :I personally wouldn't agree with phasing out awards, but awards constitute very serious contribution to the wiki. Matt(Talk) 11:59, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::It was never my intention to phase out the awards too - the awards have a much more rigid criteria, so they can stay as long as the awarding standards are maintained. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:27, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Archives This talk page is getting very long, with all the Robot Arena 2 things for Datovidny. I recommend an archive.--'' STORM II '' 10:21, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. I can never remember who knows how to do it and who doesn't. Either way, I can do it for you if you want me to. Christophee (talk) 12:14, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know how to do archives, but I've no objections to one. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll do that right now, I should know how to do it.--'' STORM II '' 19:31, January 14, 2012 (UTC)